Birds of A Feather
by Alexandrite Dragoness
Summary: A girl named Yonah is wanted for a prison breakout a few months ago, and she's still on the loose. But what happened between now and the breakout is a mystery. With nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide, she does whatever it takes to stay under the radar. Her life had been in ruins, but after encountering the man known as Crow Hogan, will her life change for the better? [Canon X OC]
1. The Escape

After a morning's rain from New Domino City a splash was made from a puddle of water, stepped on by a young mulberry-haired woman as she makes a run from some sort of chase. She breaths heavily from her long-out run and turns around the corner, hiding from the Sector Security officers who are after her. During her hiding she catches her breath and thinks for her next move, looking around the town for any ideas. She can hear the officers shouting out their next move to split up and look for her. She's running out of time, she thought to herself. She looks around the corner for any sign, and when the coast was clear she breaks into another run. Hoping too soon, she was cut off by one of the officers who spotted her.

"You! Stay right where you are!"

She freezes in sight, but with a quick thought she runs at an opposite direction, away from the demanding officer. Other officers starts forming a plan to cut her off from her next destination, hoping to trap the woman so she can't get away. Unaware of the situation, Yonah finds an escape out of the town. With a smirk across her face, she fastens her pace, hoping to get out before getting caught by the others. She comes to the end of this wretched place, only to fall into the ambush the agents planned earlier. At least three to four officers surrounds her in an ellipse shape, some with a weapon of choice in their hands. Looking around, she glares at each of the officers, as the head chief walks forward with a formalistic pose, giving her a serious angry look.

"We can do this the easy way," He pulls out of what appears to be a taser whip, a long slender wire induced by sparks. "Or the hard way. Choose wisely."

Deep in her thought she doesn't want to go back where she came. All she wants is to be left alone. Apparently it's too much to ask from a girl like her. The one who believes she doesn't belong at Security just to be locked up at prison, especially for a lousy so-called _crime_. She takes a breath.

"Why don't you just let me go? That way you have less paperwork to fill out." Yonah puts out her fists, ready to strike at any moment.

The chief just gives out a determined look for her response, getting his whip out as it goes and lashes onto Yonah's arm. She struggles to get it off, but it's no use.

"Just give up. No matter where you go we will always find you, as long as you have that criminal mark on your face." The chief activates the electrocution on the whip, shocking Yonah as she falls to her knees. Incautiously, he goes up to her and sets up the handcuffs, as she swoops under and trips him over, getting the whip loose and escaped freely. The other officers chased after her, as they left the chief behind trying to focus on capturing the runaway.

"Hey! A litt- ahh nevermind! Screw you too then!" The chief slowly gets up from his fall, putting his handcuffs and whip away and goes with the others. "Jerks."

Yonah loses track on the escape route, little lost where she's at while being chased. Deciding to go on higher ground, she jumps on higher elevation leading toward the rooftops of the houses, seeing a way out from a close distance. A wall to be exact, but still a way out. One of the officers fires a tranquilizer, ending up missing the girl as she jumps to another rooftop. One after another, she makes her last jump to go over the wall, a shot was fired at her on the way over. She yelps in agony, falling to the ground at the other side of the wall. Panting, she looks around and hears the officers arguing, the chief being the loudest out of the group. She lays still until she doesn't hear anything else, and goes to examines her arm.

"Shit."

A bullet went into her arm, leaving a shallow dip where it went. Cursing more to herself, she gets up and walks the rest the way to a nearby neighborhood, staying out of sight for the moment by hiding behind one of the buildings. Looking over her shoulders, she sighs in relief, and goes to take the bullet out with her fingers. Grunting in pain, she successfully took it out, and discards the bullet. The skies got darker all of the sudden, the clouds temporarily covering up the sun before the city brightens up again. She rips some of her wrist bandages and wraps it around her arm to cover the wound. For the rest of the day, she stayed hidden from the public and slept outside with a blanket she holds around with her in times like this.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello peoplez. At this random time I decided to write the story about Crow X OC. I started doing the doujinshi (fan-made manga) at first, however I didn't get very far (and yes I drew the Cover Image). I'm not sure I will get any farther this time for this fanfic, but only time can tell.**

 **Please no flaming! I hate those kind of people who starts bickering the fact I made an OC for a canon character. Guess what? Others do that too, and that's not a crime. Criticism is accepted, however I'm not a serious writer, as saying I'm not looking into being a best writer I can be. I just want to do this story as I find it to be faster to do than working on my comic at the moment. If you enjoy it and look forward for possible future chapters hit that Follow button and I may get around to making another chapter ;)**

 **Future Note: I will be adding Faithshipping and Scoopshipping to my story, as this takes place after the series. I mean wayyyyy after! It's technically my NextGen timeline, the Fudo and Atlas family have children of their own (you can learn more in my deviantART account AlexandriteDragonair. Till next time~**


	2. Stopping By, Crow Style!

The sky wakes up with a light of sunshine, along with Yusei and Akiza from their peaceful slumber. The black-haired man turns in bed, face to face with his lovely wife.

"Hello gorgeous" He kisses her on the cheek, making her smile upon him.

"Good morning." She says softly, slowly laying back to rest. Both of them have the day off, so it's nice to sleep this time. After another hour Akiza gets up from bed, checks the other bedroom and then went downstairs to the kitchen. Tying her hair back, she starts making breakfast, mixing the ingredients together in a large bowl. Cooking the pancakes in a pan, a young figure starts walking down the stairs, smelling the aroma of what he considers yumminess. Just over three years old, he struggles to get up to the counter to see what his mother is doing.

"What are you cooking mama?" The little boy asks, barely able to look over the counter with his step stool.

"Pancakes." Akiza answers with a warm smile, happily humming while cooking.

"Pa-ancakkes?" The son says it to himself, although Akiza heard him and nodded.

The woman sets up the table for breakfast, putting out a plateful of pancakes right in the middle.

"Yummy! When are we eating mama?" The boy jumps up and down in excitement, getting ready to sit on one of the chairs. Akiza chuckles on the boy's silliness as he drools all over the table, but moves him to the stool chair for toddlers.

"Not right this minute. Wait till your father gets down here." She was about to walk up the stairs to check on him, only seeing him walking down from the upper floor with a baby in his arms.

"Hey dada!"

"Morning Odin," Yusei sees his son and wife by the dining table. "Sorry honey. What did I miss?" Yusei walks over to Akiza and gives her a peck on the lips.

"Nothing really. Breakfast is ready though."

"Alright. Got the baby food ready?"

"Yep." Akiza took hold of the infant and puts her on the baby stool. "There you go, Chelsea. All nice and comfy?"

She cooes at the baby, as the little one looks around out of curiousity, making little vocal noises. Akiza gets the baby food ready as Yusei helps Odin and himself with the pancakes, cutting Odin's into little pieces.

"Alright little Chelsea, say ahh." Akiza demonstrates by opening her mouth, hoping for the daughter to open hers too. Afterwards she opens her mouth in a little "o" shape, enough time for the mother to put the food in, scooping off some on her face that didn't make it in. Odin stabs one of his pancake piece with his little soft plastic fork and shoves it in his mouth, chewing it very loudly, not that it minds the parents. The boy finally swallows.

"How come there are booborries in my pondcakes?" Odin asks with a disgraceful look, obviously not liking the blueberries in his pancakes.

"Because it makes it tasty. And healthier." Yusei states as he cuts a piece and takes a bite.

"But it tastes weird."

"Just eat it Odin. It's good for you." Akiza finishes her bite and continues feeding Chelsea, not seeing the pouty look the boy has on his face, crossing his arms. The doorbell rings, making Odin turn around to see who's at the door. Yusei gets up and answers the door, seeing an orange-haired man with a bag in his hands, smiling with glee.

"Special delivery!"

Odin recognizes the voice, and turns all the way around to see him from his seat. "Uncle Crow!"

"Crow. Didn't expect to see you here this early. How's it going?"

"Ah you know, the usual." Crow walks in and drops the bag off at their table, next to Odin. "Not much has been going on lately. Gets really boring."

"Well I'm glad you stopped by," Akiza gets up to hug Crow. "We haven't seen you for a long time."

Odin reaches his arms out for Crow, making grunts as he tries to get up from his seat.

"It has been a while, huh, time flies by without notice. So how your kids? They should be behaving well."

"They're doing great. Chelsea seems to like my sweet potato baby food I made. Unlike Odin she's not much of a picky eater."

"Sweet potato huh?" The conversation continues with the adults as Odin still tries to get Crow's attention, reaching out to him as he is already exhausted from trying to get up. "Crow…"

"And good morning to you too Odin! How are your pancakes?" He ruffles the boy's hair for the fun, as Odin didn't mind his messy hair being any messier  
"I don't like them."

"You don't like them!? But they're pancakes. Who doesn't like pancakes?"

Yusei and Akiza chuckles. "Apparently a kid who doesn't like blueberries on his pancakes."

"Oh…" Crow looks down at the toddler, scratching his head on the situation. "But still! It's delicious! Ok well in that case…" He grabs the bag he brought and takes out a jelly-filled donut. "You can have this."

Odin gasps in happiness, his eyes glitter with joy as he grabs hold of the donut.

"What do you say Odin?" Akiza makes sure he has his manners.

"Thank you!"

"No prob kiddo!" He stretches his arms out, seeing Odin digging in on the donut. He takes out another donut for the Fudo couple. "Want one?"

"Uhh no thanks"

"We're good, thanks."

"Suit yourself!" Crow gobbles down the donut in delight.

"I just hope you don't do this often. Spoiling the kids would be one of the last things I want you to do." Yusei sweatdrops just thinking about the consequences.

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Good," Akiza finds little relief. "Only do so when you have kids of your own."

Crow went silent for a moment. "If only I could."

"What do you mean 'if'? I think you mean 'when'."

"There's no guarantee. I might as well adopt the whole orphanage." Crow sits on the furniture and slurps on his soft drink loudly, running out of juice from his cup.

"Don't say that Crow." Akiza looks at Crow with a moderate smile. "I'm sure you'll find a special someone. I just know it."

"And when you do I'll do the honors of spoiling them. For friend's sake." Yusei says jokingly.

Crow chuckles. "Yeah, I guess. I think I'm getting too old though."

"Pfft. You're no where close to old. You're not believing what Jack said to you, are you?" Yusei asks in somewhat a serious manner. Crow just glances at him.

"Of course not, but I just hit my 30's. And people are known to have a family with a younger age… like you!" He gestured at Yusei and Akiza, who do have children as they are in their 30's now.

"Not everyone has a family within that age, some of them even older. Besides it's not too late to start a family. Take your time. It'll be worth it." Akiza points out, leaning against Yusei after finishing her sentence.

"You guys always encourage me, don't ya?" Crow looks at the two again, giving out a smile.

"Of course."

"...Welp," Crow gets up from the furniture, getting ready to leave. "It's either trying or Jack continues calling me the "V" word for the rest of my life. Anyway, gotta go to work."

"Alright. Thanks for stopping by."

"Always a pleasure. See ya!" Crow walks out the door, Yusei following along to close the door behind him. He walks to his Blackbird and got on, putting his helmet on and drove on the way to Sector Security for another day at work.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay another chapter~ XD**

 **I actually might end up making the whole thing afterall ;) even though how I imagine it would go it will take foreverrrr!**

 **But R &R, tell me what you think. Y'know, that kind of stuffz**

 **Oh yeah, in my verse Crow went back to doing Highway Patrol after his retirement being a Professional Turbo Duelist. Cuz I said so B-)**


	3. To Fly The Coop

Just another day at Sector Security, Crow thought to himself. After some day of patrolling the chief was looking for someone in fill in a night patrol, and Crow took the position. The sun took its own snooze as the stars appears to take over the sky. Crow sits in boredom since no vehicles are coming by lately. Easy money, right? He sighs and lays against his Blackbird, watching the sky as the stars twinkle in the night. Time passes by and still no speeders. Oh wait…. Spoke too soon. Apparently there's a car full of drunks passing by as they drive quirkily down the street. Not very avid to do so, he hops onto his D-Wheel and turns on his sirens, chasing down the vehicle. He was able to get them to pull over, him parking his D-Wheel just behind them and walking up to the driver, knocking on their window so they can roll it down.

"I-Is there a problem officer?" He obviously been drinking. Just by his breath alone.

"Yeah uhh, you were going over the speed limit. Also you were kind of… wonky on the street. Coming from a party I see." Crow crosses his arms at the end of his sentence, hoping for some explanation.

"Uh…" The driver hiccups.

"Why don't you just get out of the car and call a taxi or something. Y'know, something that doesn't involve you driving." Crow gestures the action of getting out with his thumb, also taking a step back in case he does come out.

"Really? You'll uhh let me go?" The driver felt honored already.

"Oh, well not exactly. Here…"

"What's this?"

"A ticket."

"What!?" The driver explodes in a short matter of time, but was able to calm down just afterwards.

"Well hey. That's what you get for driving buzzed. Or- well, a little more than buzzed. At least I'm letting it easy on ya. Don't worry, nothing will happen to your car. Just pick it up in the morning."

The others got out of the car by the time a driver came to pick them up, Crow standing there watching just to make sure. He checks his time just as they were out of sight. Only a little after one. He sighs, and scratches his head in irritation. Welp, not doing another night shift again. He takes out his phone and went on one of his apps, something to pass the time while listening for any sounds. He looks up once in awhile when hearing a vehicle, turning out to be a-ok on the speed limit. Almost two. Augh, can time get by any faster? He takes a sip from his cold coffee, smacking his lips, not too bad cold. Not too long later the battery starts getting low, showing its low life at the corner of his screen. Hmm, if only D-Wheels have a USB cord...

"Zzzooooooomm!" And just like that a car passes by in a flash. Crow looks up just in time to see it, and gets on his D-Wheel and puts on his helmet. He was able to catch up to the speeding vehicle, turning on his sirens. The vehicle isn't pulling over. Ok. He tries going level to level to the driver's side, hoping to get his or her attention. Instead the driver just speeds up, Crow falling behind from the driver.

"Alright. You want to do it the hard way huh?" Mainly saying it to himself, he goes faster than the driver, getting in front and pulling over, hopefully to stop the driver. The car turns a sharp angle to avoid him, as it ends up crashing against the tree, busting the front part of the vehicle. Crow quickly gets off his Blackbird straight to the car, checking from the driver's window seeing if the person's ok. Looking through the glass, the door swings wide open, hitting his nose and face as he falls to the ground. The driver gets out and makes a run for it, running as fast as the person could. Crow, able to get up, chases after the person throughout the rural area of the road, mainly crossing an open field playground. He was able to catch up to the speedster and tackle her down, getting on top just to hold her down. Struggling to get out, the girl shakes her head to get the hair out of her face, looking up at the patroller with an absolute look, ready to strike when possible. Crow's stressed face loosens as he sees the girl, seeing her criminal mark going down the left side of her face, her cap hat fell to the ground when he tackled her. Both looking at each other, she goes to headbutt his face, but he was able to take the hit just minorly. She wails in frustration.

"Let me go!"

"Not in a million years young lady! By the law of Sector Security you're under arrest for speeding and disobeying to pull over."

"F-Fuck you!"

"...Yeah I get that a lot." Crow doesn't mind the cursing and goes for her hands as he gets out his handcuffs. "How give me your hands."

Instead she kneels him in the crotch, making him kneel down enough to let her slip away. He grabs her hat in the process and runs out of the field into the night's darkness. He grunts in agony, unable to go after her due to his condition.

"I will find you! You cannot hide from me!" He yells out, groaning from the pain and stays seated for an appropriate amount of time before getting up and started walking back. The more he thinks about it over in his head, the more pissed off he is. Finding her is one of his priorities now. He thought he could've done better. He was going to say "please" too, just to be nice. But now she really got him going. He calls in saying what had happened, and so his manager had him take the rest of the day off. He gets to his blackbird and sits on the seat, realizing that's actually a bad idea. Yep, not doing night shift again.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey y'all~**

 **Came with another chapter today. Only because my school closed due to the snow ;w; so I have more time in my hands.**

 **For a rated T story I'm not sure what language might be acceptable or not... so... yeah ^^" if you think I should change the word I'll do so.**

 **Other than that enjoy!**


	4. Caught!

He couldn't forget about that night. No, no matter how hard he tries he just can't forget about the incident that night. It really pisses him off. A knock was heard from his front door, and he walks over to open it, seeing it was Jack and Yusei.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?"

"Well, we thought we could cheer you up." Yusei brought his son over as well, holding a gift in his hands and hold it up to him.

"For you Crow."

"Awww you shouldn't have. Thank you Odin." He smiled and kindly accepted the gift, opening it up as it looks like it's a bird nest coo-coo clock. "R-Really, you shouldn't have."

"Odin put a lot of thought into it. He actually made it himself."

"Wait, really!?"

Yusei chuckles, seeing that Crow was taking it seriously. "Well with some help of course."

"I hope you wike it!" Odin smiled up at him, hoping he does like the gift.

"Like it?..." Crow took a closer look at the clock, then looks back at the boy. "I love it!"

"What am I here for?" Jack just had to interrupt the moment.

"Because he's your friend, and when a friend is down you should come to comfort him."

"Hmph," He snorts. "He only got beaten by a little girl he should be shamed more than being comfort."

"Not just anyone Jack. She was known to outrun Sector Security. That's no 'little girl'."

"Guys! I know you're trying to help me and all, but you don't need to come and check on me. I'm fine. Really."

"Good! I'm off!" Jack just heads out the door, not even bothering to think twice. Crow's phone starts ringing, and so he picks it up.

"Crow speaking."

"Hey Crow," It was one of the Sector Security officers. "You know that lady you caught a couple of nights ago?"

Crow listens carefully. "Yeah?"

"Well, we locate her. However if we try to catch her she'll slip through our wall again."

"What does this have to do with me?" Crow just cocked an eyebrow, showing a puzzled look.

"I'm sure you're at home, right? She's literally nearby your place. So if possible you can come in with a sneak attack."

"Oh… okay-?" Crow ponders on the idea.

"So, can you do it?"

"Well, sure but-"

"Great! I'm sure you'll get her this time Crow! See ya real soon!" And just like that the officer hung up. Crow just put his phone and thinks it over.

"Something wrong Crow?" Yusei snaps Crow out of his thoughts.

Crow just goes to get his helmet, and walks to the front door. "They found the girl, and want me to go get her since I'm the closest at the moment."

"Well why don't they just go get her instead of depending on you. Something tells me that they're too lazy to do anything." Jack assumes.

"Well I'm going to get her anyway," The ginger-haired man puts his helmet on as he got to his Blackbird. "Besides, I would like a retry anyway."

Yonah is sitting against a mossy wall of an old building, taking a smoke break while looking over her shoulders. It became a habit since she was first seen by the public after a long time hiding in the shadows. She tends to freak out on any little movement she sees, and gets up to put up a fight. Most of the time it was nothing to be afraid of. She gets a little too paranoid when on the run, but she shouldn't be blamed for it. She looks up at the sky, groups of pigeons standing on a wire, looking at all directions.

" _Daddy daddy, the birds are attacking me!" A flashback came showing little Yonah with a horde of pigeons all on top of her, taking pieces of her bread bit by bit. A middle-aged man sitting next to her just laughed and walked over to shoo the pigeons away._

" _There's nothing to fear Yonah. They just wanted your bread. That's why they're standing all around you. Look." He points at one area where the pigeons are cautiously taking steps towards her, hoping to get some food from the girl._

" _Oh…. should I?" She asked, moving away from the pigeon to her foster father._

" _You can if you want."_

 _She pulled a piece off from the bread and threw it far away, the horde of pigeons goes towards the piece all together, fighting over the bit._

" _Haha, they're funny."_

" _Sure they may be quite odd." Yonah looks up at the man as he spoke. "But unlike a lot of people I find them very astonishing. So beautiful… like you!" He elbowed her gently._

" _Eww, dad! They're gross! They just eat food off the ground." Yonah whined._

" _Well that's what they do. Without them the world would be a real mess. Besides being harsh to the poor things, you should thank them for their help."_

 _Yonah takes it into thought, and looks over at the birds._

"Found ya!" Yonah snapped into reality as she heard a voice from the end of the building, a man on his D-Wheel looking at her. He gets off his D-Wheel and walks over to her. She gets up in a cautious manner. Crow stops walking and takes off his helmet.

"Now," Crow places his helmet down, showing no trouble. "We can do this the nice, easy way. I'll just escort you to the station. No harm-"

Just in moment's time she breaks into a run, leaving Crow incomplete with his sentence. He just sighs and facepalm.

"...Or the hard way. That works too." He starts running after her. As Yonah goes to make zigzag directions on paths between buildings, Crow goes to make shortcuts to get around and in front of her path. By the time that happens the girl cuts to a sharp corner, hoping to shake him off. As it felt like she was running forever, she stopped and turned around. No sign of the man, she sighed in victory.

"Who's the slowpoke now?" She grinned to herself, but just as she turned to the other direction, Crow was standing right in front of her, face to face.

"I guess that makes you 'the slowpoke'."

The other officers were able to come on time and arrest her, taking her to the the police car.

"I have to say that was pretty quick." The officer who called him earlier walked up him, patting him on the shoulder. "Even for someone who was on break."

"It's fine, just here to do the right thing." He looks at a far distance as the woman gets her head pushed under the car hood through the door. He had suddenly a different feeling just then.

"Welp, thanks Crow. No wonder why you're called the Bullet." The officer then heads back to the others, calling it off for the day and getting ready to leave their location. Crow however hasn't moved yet. He tries thinking back at the time he first encountered the criminal, and then to now when he just caught her.

" _What is with this woman? Trying to run away and yet not even defending herself…"_

He goes back home where Yusei and Jack still are, parking his D-Wheel in the garage. The two walked down the stairs, hearing him coming back.

"So… did you find her?" Jack asks.

Crow nods. "Yeah…"

Jack continues asking. "And you caught her?"

"Uh-huh," Crow nods again, and this time not really saying a word.

"Ha! I knew you could do it!" Jack finishes walking down the stairs and goes up to Crow with a grin on his face. "I bet she wasn't even much of a challenge this time."

"That may be true…" Crow answered. "But… something doesn't seem right with her…"

"What do you mean?" Jack became puzzled. "So was she too easy? Maybe she wanted to get caught this time." He shrugged. "I mean, she was probably drained from her previous flights. You know, weak and all."

Crow still ponders on the incident. "But still, she didn't fight back like she did the last time I caught her. She looked more troubled than before."

"You're thinking too hard on this!" Jack felt annoyed by his thoughts. "Look, she's a criminal. You caught the criminal. Done. She's now going to be in jail where she should be."

"Sure… sure." Crow is mentally distracted, showing Yusei something's wrong.

"I'm sure it's alright Crow." Yusei looks over to his friend. "For now you should be more concerned on that donut thief that's still on the loose."

The three just laughed.

"Yeah, you're right." Crow smiled, and stretches. "Well, are you guys staying for dinner or something? It's getting late and all."

Yusei puts his jacket on. "I don't know about Jack but I'm going back home for sure. I told Aki that I'll be back before dinner."

"Well I don't mind staying-" Jack acknowledges to stay with Crow, just then he looks at the text from his phone he received from Carly. Seeing the expression in his face, Jack seems disappointed. "...Nevermind. I gotta get home."

"Alright. See ya!" Crow walks up to his garage door as Yusei and Jack gets on their D-Wheel to go home. They may be right. He's probably thinking too hard. And so he forgets about his troubles and gets ready for his dinner for the day, and making sure he gets ready to go to work tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys!**

 **Sorry about the delay. Not only I had finished my spring term in school, but my family and I just went out of state for the week. I also started on the ARC-V story about Yonah as well, and am currently working on that as well. It may be another while until I submit another chapter, but at least enjoy~**


	5. In Question

The thought of the criminal he caught earlier still wouldn't escape Crow's mind. He still ponders on the moment on his way to work the next morning. He clocks in for work once he enters the Sector Security building, a few colleagues nearby starts applauding within his arrival.

"You sure got her good, am I right?" One of the coworkers wrapped his arm around Crow. "Man after appearing out of nowhere, you know where to sniff some chick out."

"Uhmm thanks?" Crow didn't feel like it was a compliment. "But really it was Hautfield who told me where she was located, it wasn't just all me."

"That may be true," The colleague shrugs with a sly smirk. "But you know that Hautfield, lazy as shit and all that—"

"What about me?" The Hautfield man they were just mentioning comes into the room, leering at the coworker.

"Uh, n-nothing sir!" The man cleared his throat, whistling to distract himself.

The Chief looks unconvinced, but turns to Crow anyway. "Hogan, we have the suspect from yesterday in the interrogation room for questioning. Since you're familiar about her whereabouts from the files you looked over, we thought perhaps you could do some questionings yourself. Currently we didn't get a lot out of her."

Hautfield and Crow then walk their way to the room where the girl is being questioned. The two men standing behind the sound-proof glass, seeing an officer just exiting the room, seem to have given up.

"Anything yet?" Chief Hautfield asks.

The officer shook his head. "Not a darn thing. She started doing the silent treatment on me."

"Alright," The Chief then pats Crow on the back. "You're up."

"Wait what questions am I asking?"

"Just the ones we haven't asked her yet."

Crow was then moved to the doorway. "And what questions were they?"

Before he got his answered he was already pushed into the interrogation room, door closed shut behind him. "You got three minutes!"

He the sighed. "Whatever…"

The suspect, putting her legs up, didn't bother with Crow's intrusion as she was just minding her own business. Crow then sits on the chair, looking around before clearing his throat, trying to get her attention.

"Excuse me, but would you mind putting your feet down?"

"We… uh already asked her that question." Hautfield mentioned it through the microphone at the other room. "Try another one."

Crow makes a quick scowl, then turns to her. "Ok, but this is a serious time right now."

"Oh really?" The suspect looks over with an unamused look. "Does it look like I give any shit?"

"Ok stop, seriously, you're acting very immature right now." Looks like the girl got under his skin pretty quickly. "Can we just sit down _properly_ and talk like adults for once?"

She makes a silent "hmph" sound, making Crow rub his forehead in frustration.

"Two minutes."

Crow grumbles under his breath, opening the suspect's file for any information. "Fine, if you want to act that way, go ahead. It will not make you get out of here any quicker."

The girl suspect just looks over, sticking her tongue out without him looking. He then closes the file.

"I'll start with a simple question: What's your name?"

She cocks an eyebrow. "You serious? You can find that info easily."

"I know." Crow rests his head with his fingers crossed. "But I didn't bother checking, I like to know it from the person themselves. So…?"

She makes a huff, saying her name inaudibly.

"Sorry?" Crow tilted his head. "Didn't catch that."

"…It's Yonah."

"Yonah?" Crow takes it into thought. "That's a nice name you know—"

"Can I go now?"

"Uhh, no, not until you start behaving and answer some questions. Now, where were you in the past few months?"

"Oh please." Yonah rolls her eyes.

"Answer the question…"

The Chief then announces. "One minute."

"Are you serious!?" Crow freaks out, then calms himself down. "Now, where were you—"

"Nowhere." She retorts

"Bullshit." Crow glares. "You had to be somewhere."

"Yeah, I was nowhere."

He can only glare more intensely. "You think this is funny?"

"Kind of, yeah." She lets out a smirk.

Crow then look through the file again. "Ahh, so you had an acquaintance with you at the time of the breakout. He calls himself… the 'Bird of Prey'?"

Her eyes widen, looking over where Crow is.

"Who is that? What's your relationship with this guy?" He then crosses his arms in interest.

Yonah then snorts. "Like hell I know."

"Really?" He then takes out a photo. "Because you two were spotted together just last week at a market." He then slides it across the table to her. "You gotta know where he is."

"L-Look I haven't seen him, like, since ever!"

Crow then stands up, placing his hands on the table. "I don't believe you. You're just protecting him."

She then stands up right after, like if insulted. "We went on our own ways now. I'm telling you I don't know where he went!"

The clock then went off. "Alright, time's up. Thank you Officer Hogan, we'll take it from here." Some officers came in and took Yonah out of the interrogation room. Crow kept his eye on her until she was complexly out of sight, Hautfield coming over to him.

"You did nice work… for the last minute." He chuckles and nudges Crow's shoulder. "Seriously, I thought you were turning this into a date or something. 'Your name?' Ha, classic!"

Crow didn't mind his insults too much. The one thing he notices is how riled up Yonah got after questioning about the guy. This makes him thought of more questions.

"Mr. Hautfield, sir?" Crow turns around, seeing the Chief about to exit the room. "By any chance, what did she get in trouble for in the first place? Before she broke out?"

"Oh," The Chief shrugs. "Nahh, I have no clue to be honest. All I know that she broke out and she had to be taken back. Doesn't that folder you have tell you anything about it?"

Hautfield left the room, Crow then looks into the file mentioned, flipping through some pages of the history.

"Officer Assault?" He read it from the record, confused. Now he has more questions.

It's near the end of his shift, and Crow and a police guard walks over to the prison section to give food to the prisoners. He then gives the last meal plate to Yonah, as she was at the other side of the room, looking to be fatigued with grief. He knocks on the bars, getting her attention.

"Here ya go. My specialty." Crow puts down what appears to be a special plate of dinner, some fried steak with a little salad bowl and rice pudding. Yonah looks at it with concern.

"Don't worry it's just as harmless as any other meal. In fact even better. I make dinner here once in a while for the prisoners so… let's call it a special day."

Without a spare second Yonah comes over and chows down on the feast, kind of freaking Crow out on the sudden burst.

"Whoa whoa hey there, slow down! You got time to eat as much as you can! Last thing I want is some new inmate chocking on her food."

Yonah got the chance to swallow her food without hassle, averting eye contact. "Wow didn't think you care."

"You kiddin'?" Crow kneels down to her level. "No matter the kind of person I respect everyone here, and, yeah, oddly care for them too."

She takes more bites of food. "Can I ask you something?"

He then shrugs. "As long as it's not insulting then sure."

"How the hell did you become an officer?"

"…'cus me?" He cocks an eyebrow.

"Like…" She gulps down another bite." "You got a hell lot of criminal marks more than I can count, no offense."

Crow really haven't thought about it that way. "Ehh, takes a lot of determination, trust, respect… and maybe some luck."

She makes another huff. "Yeah, sure."

Crow laughed. "I'm serious!"

Yonah was still unconvinced, cocking her eyebrow.

"What? No sarcasm this time? Or… back talks?"

Yonah chuckles mildly. "Let's just say I wasn't in a good mood at the time. Although you guys do deserve it after what you guys did."

Crow was left puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know, you guys taking me in, then there's you chasing after my ass for the last couple days."

"Hey, I'm just doing my job." He shrugs, showing no guilt. "You're mentioning the time you assaulted a police officer, right?"

"Is that what they put it as?" Yonah bellows, now even more frustrated. "God damn, that was barely a frickin' assault. See, you guys just make shit up just to take anyone in."

"That's not—!" Crow holds onto his words. "Hey, we all do some dumb things, I know. But you gotta work on your attitude if you're thinking about getting out of here. A little kindness goes a long way."

He then gets up and goes to exit. "Have some good rest okay?"

Yonah continues on her meal, finding this officer to be odd for her taste. As Crow closes the door behind him, Chief Hautfield came by, checking on him.

"Don't say you had a chat with that new prisoner, did you?" He was mostly mocking him than serious about it.

"Hey, I got more question within every minute. Can't help but to question, you know that." Crow scratches his head. "How long is she staying around for?"

"I just checked on that actually," The Chief recalls. "I'd say it'll be about, ehh, about three or four years. Not too sure yet."

"Two years!?" Crow even jump a little. "Just for assault?"

"Not that, also she did break out of prison. Fortunately though we did find out her acquaintance who was with her at the time of the prison break. Yeah, a few years of sentence and community service sound fair right?"

"Sir, I don't think—"

"Look, I know you Crow," The Chief is familiar with this argument. "You always wanna help out the most in need, like that last prisoner you met."

"Well hey, he's doing himself some good right now. I know a good person when I meet one, like, really meet one. Having a conversation or two can really change your mind about someone."

"And that does make you a little naïve, don't you think?" Hautfield crosses his arms, standing his ground. "You give them so much credit for their so-called 'tender' nature. Now you know that not everyone deserves that kind of treatment."

All Crow can do is glare away, as this tends to be a continuing problem with the two.

"Ok, well I'm hungry. Wanna have some supper back at the break room?"

"Ahh, I think I'm good, thank you." Crow's mind drifts off as the Chief accuses himself as he takes his break. He looks back at the prison room where he came out of. Whether he is a police officer or not, Crow wants to help everyone however he can, even if it includes the snobbiest of the bunch.

* * *

 **A/N: My goodness has it been a half a year already? I'm so sorry guys, after a while I thought I wouldn't be coming back to this. Here's another chapter, hope you like it!**


End file.
